Fallen Angels-Chapter One
by XxFallin LycansonxX
Summary: An Asgardian beauty,Fallin Lycanson;travels through realms on adventures,danger at every step.But when she discovers some vital information,she is persecuted for her allegiance and cast to a new realm.Follow her in her struggle and see how her destiny envelops with earths mightiest heros;and their worst enemy.Chapter One of the series!All the main events are from the movies!


~Chapter One~

Today was the day. The new king would ascend to his throne today. Another of Thor's splendor days of his admiration. And all of Asgard will be present and before him. Including Fallin. She had spent countless hours lying conscious, anticipating the moment. With a new king would come new life, and perhaps the chance to grow closer to the over-shadowed prince. Loki. Fallin knew he had been rather envious and that after Thor's naming he would be an unpleasant company. But her perpetual loyalty urged her to be at his side. So now as she stirred edgily in her teal blue gown, the stunning goddess sighed; her impatientness eating her alive. Her pale slender fingers tapping and sliding across the silver lining of her silky dress. Her naturally straight hair styled into light twining that fell onto her narrow shoulders. A silver-and-gold neckpiece strung around her neck and laying on the top of her smooth delicate chest, right at her protruding collarbone. She shifted her head turning as Thor now approached. The multitude of Asgardians went wild, bursts of cheering and applauding rung in Fallin's ears. But unlike most other residents of the eternal realm, she and a few other lucky Asgardians were able to stand before Thor and Odin. Even though they were in lines on the side of the ceremony, they had a certain closeness in their placements to the Odinson family and the Warriors Three and even the mighty Sif. And Fallin could only but smile and join in joy of the crowd as Thor acknowledged their ovation open-armed. He juggled Mjolnir in his thick hands, as though it only weighed a few pounds. And from his silver winged helmet he sent many winks to the ray of gorgeous ladies in the stands, Fallin caught one also; but unlike the blushing girls she just smiled while rolling her eyes playfully. Though when she turned to watch him approach Odin further, she saw the narrowed emerald eyes of Loki fixated on his overly flirtatious brother. *Oh?* she thought self-consciously for a few moments before shaking it from her mind, after having concluded it to be sibling rivalry. The whole of the golden coliseum silencing at Odin's wish. His voice then booming from his oldening body, the ceremonial words resounding as he went on; but his eyes deceptively disapproving. Fallin eventually found herself caught up in the excitement, her ears shutting out the words until he would reach the final verses. But during this blurting out, she let her frosty blue gaze slide from Thor and the predecessor, Odin; to land silently on Loki. Odin's questions of Thor's faith and sworn oath. Her arctic eyes conflicting with his profound forest green hues. The luminosity revealing his smooth paler skin, his bronze and gold plating gleaming under close lighting. And his flowing bright green cape swaying out from his sides as he shifted, strands of his silky raven black hair gently touching his cheeks as he turned his hypnotizing stare to face Thor again. Fallin's breath hitching in the back of her throat as he peered at her from the corner of his exotic eyes. For a second longer she held the gaze before breaking it off, her heart returning to its rhythmic beat. She forced herself not to flush as she turned back, collectively; she bore her gaze into the figure of the aging king as he stood. The colossal room remaining hushed as the Allfather paced closer.

"And on this day, I Odin Allfather proclaim you….Frostgiants." the king spoke his eyes reflecting wordless meaning. *Frostgiants?! Where?* she thought quickly her eyes flitting around the large room, as it quickly set in panic. Fallin was searching the room with her blood beginning to pound. She turned back to face the Odinson family and honorable warriors, when Odin's staff slammed the sleek-tiled ground. Fallin knew this must've alerted some protection foundation. But even then her heart leaped in her chest, and even more when Odin, Thor, and Loki began to walk away into the depths of the great palace; to the sacred relics. *Their most certainly after the Casket of Ancient Winters. But how in Valhalla did they make it so far into Asgard?! What has Heimdall been doing? It's his lawful job to thwart things of this sort from happening…hmm.* she thought as the room began to clear as myriad guards shooed the Asgardians to their homes. But Fallin, being Fallin, leisurely slid to the back and then hid behind a vast pillar. There she waited for rather some time, stillness wreathing around her like a cloak; and she was rewarded for her persistence. Because within the great feast hall she heard roaring and crashing of plates and their remnants upon the floor. Goaded by curiosity she padded silently forward to peer inside of the hall from the distant right crook. Her eyes fixated on the lumbering shape of Thor, and then the lean figure of Loki as he came from the rounded side of a column. Thor's voice rumbled lowly to his brother, and Loki's soft whispers replying soothingly. Fallin could not heed their words from her spot away from them, so she merely guessed at their motives. She sighed in relief when the Warriors three and Sif arrived from the other side of the antechamber since she had nearly chosen that concealment site. Fallin narrowed her eyes as Loki protested shortly before Thor began persuading his combat allies to join him on an approachful trip to Jotunheim. *Jotunheim?! What is he thinking?!* Fallin protested in her mind, half strangling herself to remain quiet and unnoticed. She looked suspiciously to Loki, but at the sight of the setting sun on his stature she stopped all bad consumptions she had of him. But her heart still wretched as she watched each of the Three and even the brilliant Sif agree to accompany him. So in utter defeat the silver hearted divinity turned away and let them depart, without word of her judgment. And after having headed off secretly she let her ice blue eyes follow the thrusting outlines of the six Asgardians as they pounded off to the Bifrost bridge on their valiant horses.

"Oh Allfather, what have I done?..." she asked her flushed face to the galaxy painted sky as she wondered if they would ever return.


End file.
